Relents
by Nevisacat
Summary: Il pouvait presque sentir l'odeur de vodka, lourde et brûlante. Et malgré la chaleur étouffante des couvertures qui l'enserraient, Raivis tremblait comme une feuille... OS. IvanxRaivis/TorisxRaivis. Rating T pour mention de torture&sévices sexuels.


**Disclaimer : **_Raivis/Lettonie, Ivan/Russie&Toris/Lituanie (c)Hidekaz Himyura_

_Rating T pour la mention de sévices sexuels et de torture, même si c'est plutôt mignon comme OS, comparé à ce qu'on peut trouver en anglais sur fanfiction^^_

_Ecrite pour **DoctorFlo** ; qui voulait "un oneshot avec Raivis" 3_

**RELENTS.**

Il pouvait presque sentir l'odeur de vodka, lourde et brûlante. Et malgré la chaleur étouffante des couvertures qui l'enserraient, Raivis tremblait comme une feuille. Enfin, encore plus que d'habitude, quoi. La peur est d'autant plus vive qu'il était seul dans sa chambre. Sans Toris pour le rassurer, essuyer ses larmes de frayeur et l'apaiser, lui parler jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Toris attendait toujours qu'il s'endorme pour se laisser aller au sommeil.

Mais ce soir Toris n'était pas là. Et le manque cruel de la chaleur de ses mains essuyant ses joues faisait avorter chaque tentative de Raivis pour trouver ce foutu Morphée. Bien entendu, l'odeur d'alcool qu'il croyait sentir dans chaque pli du drap n'était qu'un vague relent de l'haleine d'Ivan, une nouvelle fois chargée de vodka, qu'il avait senti lorsque celui-ci les avait chassés, lui et Eduard, gardant une main possessive et dure sur l'épaule de la Lituanie. Raivis avait pour la énième fois de la journée laisser déborder ses yeux, comprenant qu'il dormirait seul cette nuit. Certes, il donnait ainsi une bien piètre image de sa nation, mais sa fierté n'était pas assez forte pour supporter le poids d'Ivan, si grand et puissant, capable de l'écraser et de le réduire à néant d'un claquement de doigt. Ou presque. D'ailleurs, Raivis avait senti une brusque secousse à peine les premières larmes s'étaient mises à rouler sur ses joues. Les mains d'Ivan cramponnées à ses épaules, ses pieds à quelques centimètres du sol, il avait fermé les paupières, évitant ainsi l'haleine brûlante d'alcool sur les yeux..

"Il n'y a aucune raison de pleurer, da?"

Oh que si. Mais jamais il ne le dirait. Raivis avait de la chance, comparé à Toris. Celui-ci servait de souffre-douleur et de jouet en toutes circonstances. Raivis aussi, mais c'était toujours différent, moins violent. Ce qui ne rendait les choses que plus douloureuses. La Lettonie avait donc secoué négativement la tête, prenant son courage à deux mains pour lever le nez vers Ivan et surtout, soutenir son regard.

"Da..."

Raivis regagna le sol aussitôt, manquant de s'étaler par terre lamentablement. Le bras d'Eduard l'avait retenu et à présent l'aidait à se relever, histoire de décamper fissa. Le petit pays se contint de toutes ses forces pour ne pas se retourner vers Toris, la douceur de ses yeux verts et son sourire rassurant, celui qui lui promettait qu'il le rejoindrait au cœur de la nuit pour l'aider à dormir. Il avait tenu bon, se mordant la lèvre, la main du troisième pays balte posée sur son épaule, soutien silencieux.

A présent, il était heureux de ne pas avoir regardé Toris, car alors il n'aurait pas tenu sa promesse. La notion du temps étirée par la fatigue et l'appréhension, Raivis attendait en vain, refusant de laisser son espoir s'émietter, comme un enfant se raccrochant à son doudou. Il tremblait dans son lit, humidifiant son oreiller au fur et à mesure que la possibilité que l'autre nation le rejoigne se réduisait. Et cette lourde odeur de vodka qui le rendait malade... Il avait l'impression, depuis qu'il vivait chez Ivan, qu'elle le collait comme une seconde peau, visqueuse et infecte, et la moindre bouffée que lui infligeait Ivan faisait remonter tout ce que pouvait contenir son estomac. La vodka imprégnait jusqu'à ses couvertures, qui provenaient toutes des placards du russe. Un vrai cocon d'alcool qui salissait chaque parcelle de sa peau. Bon sang, cette odeur... La manifestation sensorielle de sa captivité. Ivan ne l'avait pas encore forcé à en boire. Et Raivis priait que l'idée ne lui vienne jamais.

Toris, lui, ne prêtait pas à attention à ça. Même pas, en fait, il la faisait disparaître, cette odeur, l'absorbait, transformant la sensation douceâtre et écœurante en sa propre odeur, chaude et suave. La nuit, la petite nation lovée au creux de ses bras, il éloignait les monstres et les spectres d'alcool qui d'ordinaire brouillaient l'esprit de Raivis et soulevaient son estomac. Toris était sa peluche fétiche, sa mère, son amant, son héros, son anti-antidépresseur. Lui avait une odeur si délicate, comme un parfum, à la fois légère et entêtante. L'odeur des plats qu'il cuisinait pour Ivan, des tournesols qu'il lui ramenait, de savon, et cette petite pointe sucrée, qui relevait l'ensemble à la manière d'une épice, cette effluve qui n'appartenait qu'à Toris et que la Lettonie ne trouvait qu'au creux de son cou, lorsque le sommeil le happait et qu'il laissait un à un ses muscles le lâcher.

Penser à cette chaleur, à ce parfum, à ces yeux, et Raivis finirait par s'endormir. Oui, c'était sûr qu'ainsi il parviendrait à rejoindre Morphée. Se focaliser sur l'autre nation et dormir. Il ne pouvait pas passer une nuit blanche, la fatigue le rendait maladroit, et alors il ferait quelque chose de mal, Ivan s'énerverait et voudrait le punir, et...

Stop. Toris. Pas Ivan, pas ces insondables yeux violets, pas la vodka, pas cette écharpe qui n'en finit pas, pas ce que devait subir Toris en ce moment même. Toris, Toris, Toris. Et cela marcha, puisqu'en quelques minutes il dormait comme un loir, étalé dans son lit comme un gros matou.

Avant même d'avoir repris tout à fait ses esprits, Raivis sentit son estomac se convulser comme s'il souhaitait expulser une quantité impressionnante d'acide ou autre produit décapant peu recommandé à l'ingestion. Sous la douleur et la nausée, il grommela en se roulant en boule, enfonçant son nez dans son oreiller. Satanée vodka. Mais c'était trop tard, Morphée le relâchait déjà, lui rendant conscience de son corps et de l'extérieur. A sa gauche, le lit s'affaissait, mais la Lettonie était encore bien trop endormie pour s'en rendre compte. Lorsque cela commença à monter doucement au cerveau, il tourna la tête avec un effort surhumain, son cœur bondissant d'espoir dans sa poitrine. Les yeux tout gonflés de sommeil (et des larmes échappées depuis le matin), s'étirant comme un chaton sur toute la largeur du lit, essayant mentalement de décoller ses paupières.

"Toris...?

-Nyet."

Est-ce utile de préciser qu'aussitôt, ses yeux s'ouvrirent pour laisser couler une larme. La voix joviale laissait deviner le caractéristique petit sourire d'Ivan, mais aussi qu'il en avait fini avec la Lituanie. Le petit pays balte se retourna vers le mur dans un coup de panique, fermant les yeux à s'en fendre les paupières. Fermer les yeux, compter jusqu'à dix et faire disparaître le monstre. Raivis manqua de s'étrangler lorsqu'il sentit le russe s'allonger derrière lui et, surtout, glisser ses larges mains sous les couvertures, un peu calleuses et tellement froides, pour enserrer son corps. Une sensation affreuse de liquéfaction parcourut la Lettonie, sensation qui lui devenait presque familière. Elle le prenait chaque fois qu'Ivan le touchait, marquant ainsi son territoire. Si le géant était ici, cela voulait dire qu'il en avait fini avec Toris... Et que, peut-être, n'était-il pas satisfait?... Raivis se mit à trembler si fort qu'on aurait pu croire à des spasmes, ou des convulsions, tandis que les larmes ravageaient ses joues. Il était tout à fait terrorisé.

"Oh, tu as encore froid... Je t'amènerai encore quelques couvertures demain, da?"

L'idée de dire à Ivan que les huit couvertures qu'il imposait à la petite nation le gênaient déjà pour dormir, à tel point que parfois Toris le croyait fiévreux tant il avait chaud, ne lui traversa pas du tout l'esprit ; de même pour ce qui était de la véritable cause de ses tremblements aussi inconfortables qu'embarrassants. De toute façon, de gros sanglots lui nouaient la gorge. Raivis sentant presque les yeux d'Ivan le scruter, derrière les quelques mèches qui masquaient son visage, attendant plus ou moins patiemment une réponse à sa proposition. Le pays balte ne put émettre qu'un miaulement étranglé, mais cela parut satisfaire Ivan, qui avec un grand "Da!" joyeux se cala derrière lui. Derrière ses paupières closes, Raivis voyait les mains du russe glisser sur sa peau avec autant de sournoiserie que des serpents, morbides et malsaines. Lorsque les doigts effleurèrent son aine, la paume posée soigneusement sur sa hanche, il laissa s'échapper un gémissement d'effroi à l'idée qu'Ivan le touche... "Comme ça". Son autre main alla sur sa joue, malgré les larmes, et des relents de vodka s'infiltrèrent dans les poumons de Raivis.

"Tu ne te sens pas bien?"

Que de douceur insupportable dans la voix du géant, horripilante inquiétude, tandis que la Lettonie n'osait imaginer ce qu'il avait fait à Toris de peur de voir ses cauchemars nourris de nouvelles horreurs. Raivis avait beau ne pas servir souvent de jouet pour Ivan, il n'était pas idiot, et sa candeur ne pouvait voiler l'odeur de sexe qui émanait du corps derrière lui, odeur qu'il avait appris à reconnaître à la seconde, et à haïr.

"Je vais te veiller cette nuit, da."

Un frisson lui laboura l'échine alors qu'on sanglot glissait doucement hors de ses lèvres. La peur le fit se recroqueviller, histoire d'offrir le moins de surface possible à Ivan. Ce réflexe enfantin pour dissimuler son état de panique ne fit que renforcer l'attention du russe sur lui. La main près de sa cuisse remonta lentement, réchauffée par la peau de Raivis et les huit couvertures, pour aller se saisir fermement de son front. La nation balte sentit sa tête se tourner vers Ivan, et malgré tout ses efforts, il ne parvint pas à détendre ses muscles pour rendre la manœuvre moins douloureuse, ou mieux, l'effectuer de lui-même, pour fuir la colère de son propriétaire.

"Ouvre les yeux."

Cette fois-ci, aucune cajolerie dans la voix, seulement de la fermeté, de la tension. Raivis n'aurait su dire si c'était mieux ainsi ; certes l'effrayante tendresse dont Ivan enrobait ses mots ne faisait qu'accentuer l'aura machiavélique qui l'entourait, mais ce ton si cru avait lui aussi toute sa part d'horreur. Alors la Lettonie ouvrit ses yeux rouges et gonflés, rencontrant le regard pénétrant de la Russie. Bizarrement, il fut agréablement surpris ; les larmes l'empêchaient de bien voir, aussi Ivan avait-il un regard adouci, comme teinté par quelques regrets fictifs. Raivis vivait depuis trop longtemps sous son toit pour croire à ce genre d'expressions dans ses yeux. L'image d'un Toris blessé et meurtri s'accrocha soudain à son esprit, et il baissa rapidement les yeux, secoué de frémissements. Alors Ivan le serra dans ses bras, plaçant son visage au creux de son cou, et c'était horrible. Le russe pouvait sentir le moindre battement de cil contre sa peau, et Raivis devait respirer son odeur. Vodka, neige fraîche, sexe. Une nausée le fit gémir et le géant renforça son étreinte. N'osant plus laisser couler se larmes, le pays balte se calmait, reniflant doucement, reprenant le contrôle de son corps frissonnant.

"Je suis bien là, da..."

Raivis sursauta. Il se concentra un instant sur les mains de la Russie, à présent bien chaudes, contre sa peau, puis sur son souffle, audible. Ivan se rendit compte de sa tension, et remonta une main jusque sur sa nuque, caressant doucement ses cheveux. Aussi horribles puissent être les mains qui le caressaient, la Lettonie se détendit lentement. L'odeur qui lui parvenait lui semblait bien plus supportable au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoulait. A dire vrai, Raivis s'endormait. Il le sentait, à la façon dont son corps se lovait de lui-même contre Ivan, dont son cerveau s'embrumait. C'était assez horrible, de constater, à froid, que frissons et larmes s'étaient calmés ; que dans les bras d'un tel monstre, il était comme un bébé dans son berceau. S'il avait eu pleine conscience de ces choses, si ce satané sommeil voulait bien le laisser tranquille quelques instants, il réagirait, reprenant "contenance" et voulant mourir de honte et de culpabilité d'avoir cédé et d'être ainsi sali par Ivan. Il voulut penser à Toris, pour se réveiller, se rappeler dans quels bras il était, mais c'était trop tard. Il ne put qu'ouvrir mollement les yeux, pour les refermer. A présent, une autre fragrance se laissait deviner, dans le cou du russe. Le même genre que celle qui venait de Toris, un peu... Pourtant, elles n'avaient rien à voir. Celle d'Ivan faisait plus brute, un peu moins nuancée. Mais dans les brumes du sommeil, Raivis s'en moquait et laissait cette nouvelle odeur l'apaiser et le guider vers Morphée. Il avait tellement veillé pour attendre la Lituanie, il était tellement fatigué... Il sentit à peine Ivan s'écarter un peu.

"Tu ne m'aimes pas... Da..."

Raivis ne comprit absolument rien, trop comateux déjà, et il ne put qu'émettre une petite plainte d'enfant qui refuse d'émerger. De même, il ne comprit pas et sentit à peine les lèvres du russe se poser sur les siennes, tout doucement. La petite nation se lova contre Ivan, à présent totalement endormie. Dans son sommeil, il y avait Toris, ou plutôt sa chaleur, sa douceur, sa tendresse. Mais ce n'étaient ni les bons yeux, ni la bonne odeur, ni la bonne voix, et dans son rêve, Raivis en était terriblement troublé.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il eut une phase de doute. Oui, c'était l'odeur de Toris qui emplissait son nez... Il sentait presque le soleil froid de la Russie lécher le peu de peau qui dépassait des couvertures, et il savait déjà que la luminosité lui ferait mal au crâne. Il ouvrit les yeux comme un petit chat, les refermant presque aussitôt. Des yeux verts reconnaissables entre mille le fixaient avec tendresse.

"Pardonne-moi Raivis... J'ai du faire quelque chose en urgence et... Tu.... Tu dormais déjà comme un loir quand je suis arrivé..."

Il ne répondit qu'un vague "hmm...", plaquant doucement un bisou sur la mâchoire de Toris en tentant de se rendormir. Le problème d'incohérence d'odeurs était déjà reparti au fin fond de son inconscience. Il était avec Toris, tout allait bien, il l'avait rejoint, avait fait fuir tous les montres...

"Je suis vraiment surpris que tu aies réussi à dormir seul tu sais... Tu grandis, Raivis..."

Au pied du lit, une couverture ornée de tournesols attendait que quelqu'un s'enroule dedans pour dormir au chaud.


End file.
